Scrapbook Memories
by BLAYNK
Summary: Oneshots following Rose, Dimitri, and Adrian through their life with their children. More focused on their youngest Anastasia. Rated T just in case. Follows no particular order.
1. Dreams

**Title: Dreams**

**Summary: Ana has a bad dream.**

**Rated: K+**

* * *

><p>"Adra!" little footsteps could be heard running down the hall. "Moo! Pad!" socks sliding on the hardwood to a stop, door creaking open.<p>

"Ana?" Adrian raised his eyebrow at the one year old, her curls a wild mess, tears silently running down her face in tiny rivers. "What's wrong baby girl?" He lifted her as she came to the edge of the bed, arms stretched upwards towards him.

"Bad man." She burrowed into his chest, a streak of sunlight coming through the window setting her emerald eyes even greener.

"What bad man?" He rubbed her back, shifting her so she was lying beside Rose, making sure not to wake either her or Dimitri as he lied down as well.

"He made the bad dreams come back." She sniffed and clung onto his shirt for dear life. Finger combing her hair, he forced a dream of a fair into her mind, settling down for sleep as well.

"The bad dreams are gone for now." He whispered and joined the rest of the house in slumber.


	2. Like a TeddyBear

**Title: Like a Teddy-Bear**

**Summarry: Priscilla, Theodore, and Anastasia playing with rose watching on.**

**Rated: K+**

**No one of my best, but cute none the less.**

* * *

><p>"Round and Round the garden like a Teddy-bear," Rose watched her nine year-old playing with her two year-old. "One step…Two steps…tickle you under there!" Priscilla started to tickle Anastasia madly, making the two year-old squeal with laughter.<p>

"No! No!" Ana tried to escape the hands of her elder sister to no avail.

"Yes!" Priss continued her assault, until someone grabbed her from behind to start tickling her. "Theo!" The nine year old growled out through her giggles.

"You shouldn't leave your back unprotected!" The eighteen year old Moroi laughed, until Ana jumped onto his back, making him topple over from the weight of his two Dhampir sisters.

"Mine." Ana laughed as she nuzzled into his neck, a slight pout at her sister. "Where Niko?" The tiny toddler asked looking around the living room.

"With Papa, they went to get Daddy, remember?" Priscilla petted her sister before standing and pushing her brother completely onto the floor. "I win." And stalked off.

"Priss-Priss mean." The two year old declared and jumped onto her brother again, making him lose his breath.

Rose shook her head and started preparing lunch. It was rare all her children were home from the academy at once, and with her husbands also going to be here, she had a feeling her daily life was going to get even more complicated.


	3. Yearly Vacation

Glaring at her Papa, Anastasia stuck her nose up and turned around. It wasn't fair that Nikki and Theo got to go out with Mom and Dad, but she had to stay at home with Papa. She had been looking forwards to a trip to Africa for months! How was it her fault she couldn't get the needle last week because she had the flu? She still should've been able to go!

"Enna, you know you'll get to go next year when Prissa can go too. Why make a big deal out of missing a trip to Africa? It's not all that exciting." Dimitri tried to comfort his thirteen year old daughter.

"I never get to go! I always get sick when I'm going to be getting my needles! I think Theo does it on purpose! Bringing those stupid whores around with their diseases! he knows how sick I get around people with questionable backgrounds!" The tween glared again and stomped out of the room. It really wasn't fair. She had missed the last nine yearly family trips all because she got sick before. It had to be Theo's fault!

"Baby girl, listen." Her Papa caught her from behind and dragged her, so that her back was to his chest. "You got to go to Brazil last month because your Grandfather was there, your siblings never get to take spontaneous trips like that."

"But I never get to go on _family_ trips. And You or Daddy always gets left behind with me, it's not fair!" Ana looked up at her much taller father. "Plus it's not fair everyone else is so much taller than me."

"You got your grandmother's height, one of you had to get it. Besides you have a better advantage on taller people, and smaller. You have a just below average human height, so whether it's a bigger enemy or smaller you always have the upper hand." Dimitri reasoned. Ana had never been able to stay on one topic for too long. Much like Adrian that way.

"Do you think Daddy or Auntie will be able to make me taller? Theo would purposely make me shorter if he could." Ana turned and hugged her Papa. At least he always got her temper down. That was one thing she didn't want from her mother.

"Ask when they get home." And Dimitri stalked off down the hall to answer the door for the takeout he had ordered.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia is 13 in this, and her sisters, Priscilla (21) and Nikolai (18), have moved out and started working for people living in court. Theodore (29) is pretty much freeloading on his parents as his girlfriend kicked him out for not having a job or anything (he's another Adrian).<strong>

**The family (including Lissa and Christian's family) have taken their yearly vacation to Africa and Ana had been waiting all year to go, but once again came down sick when she had to get her needles to go. She always misses vacation time because she gets sick and blames Theo as he always brings some random home with him around the same time she gets sick.**

**Oli.**


End file.
